Daya - Sailee Ek Anokhi Dosti
by Dayamir
Summary: guyzz.. I'm soo sorryy ... i was little bussy since a month with my workk .. So didn't got the time to post .. Plzzzzzz waitt for some time till July .. This story i had to write as early as possible for someone ... Now next story is all about DaReya ... There will be a lot of Romantic scenes of DaReya.. And you all will be blushed... Till then waitt... :) 3 :*


Daya aur Amar, jaise ki aap logo ko pata hai hamesha ki tarah ... Sunday ko Rajesh Uncle k ghar jaate hai Lunch karne... Sailee ke birthday ka yaad aaya Daya ko ... To usne PSP gift karne ka socha ... To Raaste mein utarkar ek gift shop mein gaye PSP k liye ... Magar PSP mila nahi too usne uske liye iPad liya ... Fir wo Rajesh uncle ke ghar pahunche... Daya pahunchte hi sabse pehle rajesh uncle ko namaste kiya... Fir wo Sailee ke room mein gaya. Sailee ko usne birthday wish karke usko hug kiya aur usko kaha, "Ye lo.. Tumhara birthday gift... Sailee ne gift khola aur kaha, "Woow uncle.. i-Pad ... iske liye to maine kitna intezar kiya tha ... Aapne gift ki mujhe.. Thankk you sooo muchh". aur usne daya ko hug kiya tight aur cheeks pe kiss di.. Fir Daya, Amar, Rajesh uncle aur Sailee lunch kar rhe the... Aur lunch karke baatein karke fir Daya aur Amar ghar se nikal gaye..

Ghar pahunche to Abhijeet mil gaya ghar pe.. Daya ne Abhijeet ko "Hi! Boss.. bolke gale lagaya aur Amar ne bhi waisa kiya. Fir teeno andar gaye .. Fir sab baatein kar rhe the :-

Daya - To Abhijeet .. kya haal hai ... aaj to Sunday hai. koi kaam nahi hoga na

Abhijeet - Ha ha ha pagal hai kya ... Sunday ko to kam se kam aaraam karna chahiye ya fir stress kam karne liye koi movie ya kahi khuli hava mein ghumna chahiye .. Nahi to TV dekh dkeh ke guzara hi karo ...

Daya - baat to tune bilkul sahi kahi boss.. Movie ke liye jaana ya fir TV dekh dekh ke hi guzarna achcha hai .. Khuli hawa mein ghumne k liye kisi ka sath ho to jaana zyada achcha lagta hai .

Abhijeet - Ha too Shreya ke saath jaoo, 3:) ... Kisne mana kiya...

Daya(filled with anger look) : Abhijeet bass ha ab fir se shuru mat ho jao nahi too(Pretending to throw pillow on him).

Abhijeet : Arre are are mazak kar rha hun yrr ...

Itne mein Amar aaya Coffee lekar Daya aur Abhijeet k liye .. -

Amar - Ye lo Daya sir coffee .. Abhijeet sir ye lo ..

Daya - Abhijeet together - Thank you bosss!

Amar - aree shut up yrr.. 'Boss' word sirf tum logo ko suit karta hai ... Main to fir bhi tum log se bahut chhota hun.. :D

Daya - Ha ha ha aree kyun nahi bulaye tumhe.. Tum bhi to mere aur Abhijeet ke bhai, bbest friend ho. Tum ko bhi suit karta hai .. Don't ignore .

Abhijeet - Ok ok ab Boss-puran band karo .. Cofffee thjandi ho jayegi .. :D ..

All three were having Coffee and then decided to to garden to have fresh air. Abhijeet, Daya and Amar.. all three left house for Chhota Kashmir which is on the way to Aarey Road, Marol.

**At Chhota Kashmir, Aarey Road, Marol...**

All three were enjoying and having snacs at pakoda ... Then all three were having a walk... Achanak jab Daya ek ped ke paas ruka, aur usse aawaze sunai di .. Aawaze ko aisi thi.. "Suno, tumhe iss ladki ko kidnap karna hai. Isne hamari baat suni hai aur wo kuch bhi kar skti hai hume jail bhijwane k lie.. Aur mera plan fail ho jayega.. Iska naam Sailee hai aur ye Rajesh Uncle ki beti hai." kaam kal tak ho jaana hai .. Dusri awaaz aayi, "Yess boss! Aap befikar rahiye .. Kal subah ye aapke paas hogi ..

Daya thoda soch mein pad gaya .. Tab hi Abhijeet ne dekha ke Daya ko ped ke paas khada reh gaya. Uske paas gaya aur pucha, "Chalo Daya .. Kya hua?.. Kya soch rhe ho ? .. .. Daya ne kaha, "Abhijeet, maine ped ke peeche se kuch aawaaze suni. Koi Sailee ko kidnap karne wala hai.. Abhijeet aur Daya ped ke paas aaye to dekha ke yaha to koi nahi hai.. Fir unhone tape recorder dekha neeche .. Daya ne kaha, "Abhijeet, hume jald se jald Rajesh Uncle ke ghar pahunchna hoga. Saile ki jaan khatre mein hai. Chalo jaldi ... Daya Abhijeet and Amar teeno nikal gaye car mein. Wo log Rajesh Uncle ke ghar pahunche aur jald se jald Sailee ke kamre mein gaye .. Daya ne darwaza khola to Sailee so rhi thi.. Daya was relieved of tension and went to Sailee and rubbed his hair ... He called Nikhil and Freddy sir to give a protection to Sailee . Abhijeet ko Daya ne kaha, "Abhijeet, tum Amar ko ghar chhod aao aur tum bhi apne ghar jao.. Tarika intezar kar rhi hogi ghar par.. Main yaha pe rukta hun Nikhil aur Freddy ke aane tak taaki Rajesh uncle ko pareshani na ho. Abhijeet left the house with Amar. Thodi der baad Nikhil aur Freddy aaye aur Daya waha se nikal gaya.

Daya ghar pahunchne k liye raaste mein hi tha, magar beech mein kisine Daya ke car ke kaanch ko toda. Daya ki aankhen meechne lagi .. Daya ne koshish ki uss aadmi ko maarne ki, Lekin Daya behosh ho gaya use maarne se pehle .. Aur uss aadmi ne Daya ko apne car mein bithakar le gaya Malad ke jungle ki taraf.

**Morning at 7 am**Nikhil aur Freddy ki aankh khuli too wo unka sir zoro se dukh rha tha.. Unhone dekha ke Sailee apne bistar pe nahi hai .. Un dono ne pura ghar chhaan maara .. Rajesh uncle bhi nahi the .. Dono ne Abhijeet sir ko call kiya .. Abhijeet sir raaste mein hi the bureau k lie ke unhe Nikhil ke zariye pata chala ke Sailee aur Rajesh Uncle ghar par nahi hai ... Abhijeet ne jaise hi fone kaata ke Amar ka call aaya .. Amar ne pucha, "Boss! Daya bhai Sailee ke ghar pe hai .. Puri raat ho gayi .. Abhi unke room mein gaya to dekha wo hai hi nahi.. Abhijeet sir .. Mujhe ekdum bechaini ho rhi hai .. Kahi unko kuchh(and he pretended to cryy). Abhijeet ne kaha, Amar plzz plzz... chup ho jao .. Daya ko kuch nahi hoga.. Main abbhi nureau pahunchke Daya ka phone ka location trace karta hun ..

Abhijeet reached bureau and told Purvi to find the location of Daya's Mobile Number. Purvi ko location pata chala aur Abhijeet se kaha, "Sirr, Daya sir ke mobile ka location kisi Malad ke kisi jungle ki taraf bata rha hai .. Abhijeet ko laga ke Daya, Sailee aur Rajesh Uncle ki jaan khatre mein hai... Abhijeet left the bureau to the place of jungle at Malad...

**At Malad**

Sailee waked up in a fainted way ... And she got hurt at the hand which was tied with the rope .. Sailee saw Daya and Rajesh Uncle and called Daya, "Uncle .. Uncle...(in a crying voice) . Daya also waked up and he saw Sailee . She was wounded very badly .. He saw a glass on the the table. He tried to pull the table and broke off the glass ... and took the glass by throwing the piece of glass and he managed to catch the piece of glass with the mouth. He succeeded doing this. And he done with untying the rope. Then Sailee untied the rope from Daya's Hand and then untied the rope from Rajesh uncle's Hand as well .. Sakile was crying an hugged Daya .. Daya managed to get up and took Sailee and Rajesh uncle and moved out .. Suddenly the thief came and attacked on Daya . Daya caught him and beat him till he got fainted . All three were out and asking for help on road .. And then Abhijeet came and said, "Daya! tum theek ho .. Daya ne kaha, "Hhhaa Abhijeet .. " Abhijeet saw the man going to shoot Sailee and Daya. Abhijeet shooted the gun on that man's hand .. And went to catch him .. He called Ambulance to take Daya Sailee and Rajesh Uncle .. And he went to bureau with that man ..

**At Bureau**

He askd him, "Kyu kiya tumne aisa?.. Boll" ..The man(whose name is Raman) said, "Hum Compass box ke zariye drugs supply karne ka dhandha kar rhe the .. To maine Surendra ko bulaya, ek bada deal tha drugs ka .. Too school ke paas ek hotel hai waha pe humne plan banaya tha .. Tab hi mujhe baatein karne ke baad ehsas hua ke Sailee ne hamari baatein suni. To maine usse dosti kar li. Dosti ka fayda uthake maine Surendra ko kashmir bulake paise diye Sailee ko kidnap karne k lie. Sailee agar aap logo ke paas aati.. To hamare drugs supply na hota aur hum barbad ho jaate .. Tooo... .. Abhijeet continued, "To tumne Sailee ka kidnap karwaya. haa.. Fir tumne Daya ko kidnap kyu kiya .. Raman ne kaha, "kyunki maine aap logo ko dekh liya tha kashmir mein aate hue .. Isiliye maine Daya ko apne jaal mein fasakar usse raat ko kidnap kiya .. Abhijeet said, "Paise kamane ke liye kaii tarike hote hai .. tumne koshishi achchi ki .. Par tumhe mila kya .. Bass .. phaansi ho mili .. Ab to Phaansi hi hogi tumhe ... Phansi ..

**At Hospital**

Abhijeet -Kaise ho Daya!

Daya - Main thik hun boss! Sailee aur Rajesh Uncle kaise hai ... ?

Abhijeet - Unki tum fikar mat karo.. Wo ekdum thik hai . Ab wo thodi der mein ghar jayenge .. Tabhi Rajesh Uncle aur Sailee aaye .. Sailee ne aake Daya ko Thank You kaha .. Daya ne kaha, Are are are .. thanks kyu .. thanks to mujhe kehna chahiye .. Tumne bhi to meri madad ki ... tum bhi bahut bahadurr ho Sailee .. Well done.. idhar aao " .. Then Sailee hugged him and Daya smiled..

THE END ...


End file.
